Not Leaving You
by psawyer1
Summary: Something i came up with after watching the end of "The Descent" please review :
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the one-shot I promised **** I hope you guys like it.**

**Not Leaving You**

I waited for Damon on the couch in the boarding house. He told me to leave but I didn't listen. I know he needs me right now. Speaking of Damon, here he comes.

"You were supposed to leave." He said.

"I did, but then I came back to make sure that you were ok." I said, handing him a drink.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over."

"You know I don't believe that."

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend."

"I'm well aware of that."

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting."

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose. That I'm upset. Well I didn't and I'm not."

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon you're so close, don't give up."

"I feel, Elena ok? And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it should have been me. Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty." I looked into his eyes and saw tears welling up.

"That would be human of me wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You're one to talk about giving up. It's all you've done is give up. Go home Elena."

"Damon, I'm not leaving you. Not when you need me." I touched his arm and felt him tense up slightly.

"What makes you think that I need you?" he said stepping back. I could see his walls starting to break.

"You need a friend right now and I'm going to be here for you Damon."

He stepped closer to me. "Ok I'll be honest, I do need you. But not as a friend." He stared at me intensely. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"Damon.." I started to say but was cut off when his lips crashed into mine. My first thought was to push him away but the strong part of me didn't want to. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer, as his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it by parting my lips allowing his tongue to massage my own. I put my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. After what felt like hours, he pulled away, pressing his forehead on mine.

He let me go, never taking his eyes off mine. "I cared about Rose, she was a good person, but most of all, she was a distraction."

"From what?" I asked, still reeling from his kiss.

"Not having you." He stayed silent for a while, looking at the ground. I didn't know what to say, I stared at him and saw longing in his eyes. I immediately thought of the night he confessed his love for me. The night he thought he compelled me.

"Damon look at me." I waited until he met my gaze. "I remember the night you gave me back my necklace."

"How?" he asked, stunned.

"I drank vervain because I didn't think I would ever get my necklace back." I said moving closer to him.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I kissed him softly before pulling back. "I love you Damon."

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me deeply. I felt like I was on a cloud. He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you too Elena." He kissed me again, using his inhuman speed to move us to the couch. He held me close to him like he was afraid it was all a dream, lightly rubbing my back. I felt happier now that Damon knew how I felt about him. I snuggled into him, not worrying about anything at the moment, except how happy I was.

**Well that's it **** I enjoyed writing this. I may make it into a 2-3 part story if I get enough reviews and if you all want it. Please review it motivates me haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, confused. Then images of last night hit me and I smiled. I looked around and noticed I was in my room. There was a note next to me, it read:

_**Elena, **_

_**I brought you home so you wouldn't get in trouble with Jenna. Come by the boarding house when you can we need to talk.**_

_**Damon xx**_

After reading the note, I put it in my drawer and smiled at how thoughtful Damon had been. He was right, we did need to talk. I thought of how he made me feel last night and made a decision. I wanted to be with him and I would tell him that later, but first I needed to talk to Stefan. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't lie to him either. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Hi Jenna."

"Hi Elena, how are you?"

"I need to talk to you about something actually." I said sitting on the table.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm going to break up with Stefan."

"Why? I thought things were going good between you two."

"I thought so too. But I realized that I don't love like I did."

"Well Hun, it's your choice and I will stick by you."

"Thanks Jenna. I'm going to go talk to Stefan. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Elena."

"I called Stefan and told him to come by. As I waited, I thought about what exactly I was going to say to him. A knock on my window interrupted my thoughts. I opened it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Come in." I said as he walked in.

"What's wrong? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry Stefan. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I have to be honest. With you and with myself. I don't love you like I thought I did. I will always care about you and love you, but I'm not _in love _with you anymore. I want us to be friends." I finished, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You finally admitted it to yourself then?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your feelings for Damon. Anyone could see it Elena, even me. I know you love him. Now, I will always love you and I'll miss you, but I also want you to be happy. I would love to remain friends with you and I will be here for you whenever you need me." He said pulling me into a hug.

I held onto him tight. Thankful that he understood and that we were ok. "Thank you Stefan" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Elena." He said smiling before he left.

I stood there shocked but also happy that things worked out the way they did. I could finally be with Damon and not have to worry about my friendship with Stefan. I sent Damon a text telling him that I would be at the boarding house in ten minutes. I knew things were going to be okay now. I got in my car and made my way to the boarding house with a smile on my face.

**Well there is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do, I'm just going along with flow hehe. Please review they inspire me more **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter **

Damon was in the parlor in the boarding house in front of the fire, thinking of Elena. He had gotten her text a while ago and was waiting for her to arrive. If he admitted it to himself, he was a bit nervous about their talk that would soon take place. He was glad that they would be alone though, Stefan had left to hunt. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Elena's heartbeat as she came through the door.

"Hi Elena. Please have a seat." He said gesturing for her to sit down.

"Hey." She said as she sat across from him and took a deep breath. Damon couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited but he hoped for the latter. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"Ladies first." He said smirking.

"Ok. You were right when you told me I was lying to myself and everyone else. I do have feelings for you. I can't deny it anymore and I don't want to. I want to be with you Damon. I don't want to hide anymore." She said staring in his eyes.

"What about Stefan?"

"I talked to him this morning and he understands. He told me that he wants me to be happy. I believe I can be happy with you."

Damon was shocked to say the least. Elena wanted him. _Him. _Not Stefan. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, looking into her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back and stared in her eyes. Elena could see nothing but love and promise.

"I promise you that I will always be here for you and will do all that I can to make you happy and keep you that way. I love you Elena." He said before kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

She pulled back and smiled contently and happily. "I believe that you will. I love you too Damon." She was so happy now that she didn't know what to do with herself. More than when she was with Stefan. The bottom line was that she was with Damon now, happier than ever, and she knew it was just the beginning.

**Well that's it **** I'm a little nervous about the end of the chapter but I'll let you be the judges of how I did. I am not sure if this is the final chapter or not, depends on if I can come up with more ideas lol. Please review! **


End file.
